


Плюс-минус тринадцать двадцать

by EtoMaj



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj
Summary: О любви на расстоянии.Встречный к рассказу "Шот для штурмовика" Shadow_Of_Moonhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/29556072
Kudos: 4





	Плюс-минус тринадцать двадцать

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow_Of_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/gifts).



Ты недавно спросил, скучаю ли я по космосу, по звёздам. Как тебе сказать?  
И да, и нет.  
Инопланетная жизнь вдвойне интересная - потому, что жизнь и потому, что другая. Меня ведь за этим понесло во флот. А вот сам космос никогда не манил, он холодный и по большей части безжизненный.  
Между планетами и звёздами, кометами, астероидами, между мирами, обитаемыми и нет, пролегает удручающая пустота. И где-то среди неё - ты. Бесконечно далёкий, бесконечно близкий. Бесконечно другой.  
Между нами не только расстояние пролегло, но и дурацки неудобная разница во времени: тринадцать часов двадцать минут. Из-за неё наши графики, курсы, жизни почти не пересекаются - когда один свободен, в настроении и на что-то годится, второй или спит, или вымотан, или занят по горло.  
Сейчас у меня редкое затишье. Пока дети с папой строят тарелочку, я прячусь на кухне с облепиховым чаем. Слушаю перебранку синиц за окном и старательно прихожу в себя после работы. Это у тебя, получается, половина третьего ночи? Сколько там в сутках вообще? Считать неудобно. Психану и повешу на стену вторые часы, пусть показывают твоё время. Тоже круглые, под старину, с римскими цифрами – арабские на табло меня нервируют. Напоминают обратный отсчёт.  
Между редкими, драгоценными сеансами даль-связи, на бегу из лаборатории домой, гуляя с детьми или нарезая салат на скорую руку, я думаю, о чём хочу поговорить с тобой в следующий раз, если он не сорвётся. Грожусь составить список и забываю – где я и где списки. Но стоит мне переждать равнодушные электронные гудки и услышать твой глубокий голос, по-хозяйски мягко заполняющий голову изнутри, как из неё разом вылетают все заготовки. Все мысленные банки солёного, сладкого, кислого, острого разбиваются вдребезги, взрываются фейерверком брызг и цветных осколков.  
\- Эй, ты здесь? Приём.  
\- Здесь! Меня вообще слышно?  
\- А меня? Я тебя прекрасно слышу.  
\- Я тебя тоже, сейчас... Да где ж эта дурацкая камера включается?  
\- Давай без неё, время идёт.  
\- Ладно, чёрт с ней. Здравствуй, Светлый.  
\- Здравствуй, моя радость, - судя по голосу, ты улыбаешься.  
Потом ты делаешь паузу. Она становится всё длинее, и я, не вынеся, начинаю трещать без умолку, перескакивая с пятого на десятое. Обо всём вокруг и, в сущности, ни о чём. Horror vacui - боязнь пустоты, так это называется. Из-за неё от меня всегда много лишнего шума, но это лучше, чем внезапная тишина посреди разговора. Особенно когда я тебя не вижу, не чувствую рядом и могу только гадать.  
Что это: помехи в подпространстве и ты тоже меня больше не слышишь? Может, ты просто задумался о чём-то, отвлёкся на срочное дело и лучше не мешать? Если у тебя ноет бедро на магнитную бурю и нужно принять таблетку, так и говори, я подожду. Не вздумай терпеть, как раньше! Убью на хрен.  
Или тебе просто стало скучно слушать про обычную земную жизнь? Что ты ржёшь, ну а вдруг? Со мной сейчас не происходит ничего захватывающего, большого и громкого - всё мелочи, рутина и суета. Я даже читать толком не успеваю, откуда взяться интересным темам?  
Ещё я каждый раз боюсь, вдруг что-то в моих словах тебя задело? Ты ж не признаешься, будешь гордо мужественно страдать, пока я не догадаюсь. На всякий случай стараюсь выбирать выражения, но вот незадача: с тобой я умею говорить только откровенно. С самого начала так было.  
Но и это поправимо. Мы уже столько раз ругались по смертельно важным поводам вроде уместности пения за штурвалом, количества специй в кофе или анекдотов про древних шиванцев, что мириться начинаем ещё до кульминации. И так ясно, чем дело кончится, зачем же каатиру тянуть. Что меня действительно пугает, когда тебя не слышно - вдруг тебя вообще нет на том конце связи? Вдруг ты не вернулся с той войны или вернулся не весь? И я сейчас не про ногу.  
Ты всегда подкрадывался незаметно, беззвучно, как восьминогий барханный зверь. Тебе бы в разведке служить, но нет - летать охота и баста. Помню, если в твою сторону не смотреть, можно было не заметить, когда ты вошёл в комнату или вышел. Да тебе и выходить необязательно - ты мог слинять куда-то даже посреди лекции по выживанию, ни шагу не сделав. Просто выпасть в параллельное измерение. Вроде только что рядом за партой сидел, а отвернусь к учебной голограмме - и нет тебя. Потом опять появлялся как ни в чём не бывало, но с обгоревшим лбом и исцарапанными руками, а однажды - хмельной и со светящейся зеленоватой пылью на волосах. При этом даже пометки в падде успевал делать за инструктором. Ну-ну.  
Не пыль это была вовсе, а пыльца. Разницу хорошо видно даже в полевой микроскоп: пыль – это смесь разных мелких соринок, а на тебе были сплошь двойные сферы со сложной скульптурой поверхности. Ты делал большие глаза и уверял, что просто задремал и понятия не имеешь, откуда взял этот образчик местной флоры. Вот только флора была не местная. Арктурианская, если верить определителям. На Марсе такое не сажают, а посадишь - не выживет. Инструктор тебя на зачёте вообще не спрашивал, сразу автоматом поставил. Выжил же.  
Прости, бро, но ты и в земной ботанике не очень-то шаришь. Вся голова звёздными картами занята. Я не арахноид, вышиваю как умею, но не могут у меня настолько хреново получаться ирисы, чтоб их можно было на фотке за розы принять! Я хочу расшить ими только углы шали – на всю у меня пальцев не хватит, если я собираюсь до старости начать с ней танцевать. Видео для тебя записать, опять же. Пока готовы только синие, но будут ещё и других цветов - всех, кроме чёрного. Чёрный ирис у меня в доме может быть только один - бутоньерка с твоей свадьбы. Стоит под колпаком из бронестекла, достаю иногда понюхать, но детям в руки не даю - только издалека.  
Интересно, ты там нашёл себе флаер? Хоть напрокат, хоть подержанный, неважно. Тренажёры совсем не то. Ты ж неделю не полетаешь - сам не свой делаешься, даже в увольнительной без этого не мог.  
Помнишь, как ты на Денебе затащил меня на базу отдыха, кататься на сиреневых дракончиках? Тебя они сбрасывали поначалу - артачились, но потом зауважали и стали слушаться, как миленькие. Потому, что ты виду не подавал, что ушибся, и упрямо лез опять на гребнистую спину. Меня эти лентяи вообще в грош не ставили, даже на метр не поднимались в воздух - пешком уносили куда-то в заросли шуршащего, как бумага, рыжего хвоща и там блаженно плюхались на брюхо, вовсе забыв, что на спине кто-то сидит. Ты мне выговаривал, что с драконом надо работать, что пилот должен уметь подчинить себе всё, на чём летать можно. Какой бы у этого всего ни был характер. А мне просто нравилось чесать хитрым дракончикам шею, ну какой из меня пилот? Я и медик-то по обстоятельствам только.  
Чесать, впрочем, мне позволяли. Налетавшись досыта, ты сажал своего ящера в травищу рядом с моим, спешивался, приваливался к тёплому чешуйчатому боку и тоже подставлял шею. Так и вижу, как ко мне тянутся, требовательно урча, три одинаково наглые, довольные морды, при этом твоя - самая умильная. Глазищи прикрыты, веки подрагивают, улыбка расслабленная, сонная, что аж клыки торчат.  
На тебя многие пялились в учебке первую неделю, а там кого только не было. Ты сердито отвечал, что вегетарианец, но в роду встречались и хищники. Один техник потом всерьёз решил, что ты собираешься меня съесть - не знал, видать, что тебе нравятся ясноглазые пилоты, ещё более хладнокровные и экзотичные, чем ты сам.  
Твои племянники такие смешные. Старший вчера чуть не сжёг кухню, зато изобрёл манговую карамель - говорит, она пахнет солнцем. Младшая заливисто смеётся, когда ей дуешь в лоб, криком: "Хочу в небо!" требует, чтобы её подбрасывали как можно выше и сама не своя до танцев в аэротрубе. Это у них точно не от меня.  
Запишу тебе на всякий случай голосовое письмо, а то опять всё забуду. А следующий сеанс даль-связи буду по большей части молчать. И слушать, слушать, слушать.  
Нет, я не скучаю по космосу, только по общему микрокосму нашей походной палатки, комнаты в общаге, каюты на корабле. А ещё, веришь, совсем не скучаю по звёздам. Только по их отражению в твоих непроглядных смеющихся глазах.


End file.
